Boa Hancock
Summary The sixth of the Seven Warlords of the Sea to be introduced, Boa Hancock is the Empress of the isolated Amazon Lily and captain of the Kuja Pirates. Renowned throughout the world for her beauty, she puts on the appearance of being distant, aloof, and, well, a jerk of the highest order, spoiled and selfish, and prone to looking down on others. Of course, she's not above exploiting her reputation for all it's worth, as she causes most people to completely lose their composure and turn into gooey, love-struck morons. However, she has a freudian excuse as her past was not a pretty one. She was at first a normal young girl who, at an early age, witnessed Gold D. Roger's execution, and later hung out with her sisters Marigold and Sandersonia and the Kuja pirates. At age 12, while sailing with the Kujas, the three sisters were captured by slavers. After that, the three pre-teen girls spent four hellish years under the thumb of the World Nobles, who among other things forced them to eat Devil Fruits, in her case the Love-Love Fruit (Mero Mero no Mi) which allows her to turn people who lust after her into stone, and branded them like cattle. Being branded as slaves is a constant shame, and she would rather die than let it become known. When Hancock was sixteen, a man named Fisher Tiger appeared and while his goal was simply the liberation of the fishman slaves, he freed as many as he could without discrimination. The sisters later were taken in by Elder Nyon, Raleigh and Shakuyaku, and returned to the Kuja pirates; to not let them know the truth, they said that they had killed a Gorgon and thus were punished with their brands, gaining fame as the Gorgon Sisters. The psychological damage, however, had already been done. She has also fallen madly in love with series protagonist Monkey D. Luffy for being the only male to resist her charms (but this is more out of his oblivious nature than anything) and not discriminate against her despite her past, with her infatuation leading her to assist him on multiple occasions. Her former bounty was 80,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Boa Hancock, Epithets "Pirate Empress", "Snake Princess" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 29 pre-timeskip, 31 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Captain of the Kuja Pirates, Shichibukai, Snake Princess of Amazon Lily, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), Can surround her body with an invisible armor to augment her defensive and offensive capabilities also imbue physical objects, such as her projectiles with (Busōshoku Haki), Can harm and affect Intangible characters, Petrification via touch and projectiles (works on people as well as inanimate objects, by inciting and using emotions of lust or perversion to transform the target to stone), Aura via Haōshoku Haki (It allows the user to project his will outwards, dominating those with weaker willpower), limited Empathic Manipulation with her Devil Fruit power, influencing those who look at her (except for Luffy) to lust for her at varying degrees. Attack Potency: Unknown (Stomped several Pacifista, Smoker, and toyed with Sentomaru. Her strength is acknowledged by the Admirals, but her limitations are undefined), but her attacks ignore durability to an extent via Petrification Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (She was seen unscathed after fighting during the Marineford war despite fighting in the heart of the battlefield for the majority of the battle.) Stamina: Very High (Has fought in the front-lines of the Marineford War. When it was over, she didn't show a single sign of injury or exhaustion.) Range: Average human melee range, at least several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A very large snake named Salome that she can harden with Haki, allowing her to use it as a weapon. Intelligence: Expert in combat, and can use her powers and advantages over others to their highest point. Weaknesses: She cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water, she is extremely arrogant, Her devil fruit ability does not work on someone who doesn't have any desires of lust about her (Example: Luffy). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Hancock is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '-Mero Mero no Mi (Love Love Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows a range of attacks that use emotions of lust or perversion to transform targets into stone. The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Hancock, is that the user is able to transform those who have fallen in love with her into stone in varying degrees by using their "dirty thoughts". Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and susceptible to physical damage unless the user de-petrifies them. Petrification can also be achieved through physically striking an opponent, although the only area that is turned to stone is the contacted area, as opposed to the entire body. Inanimate objects are also susceptible to the fruit's power. While the fruit's powers, specifically the aforementioned technique, use the focused lust of a user's victim to fuel the petrification, if the intended targets have no lust towards the user, then some of her abilities are nullified. This can be achieved either by being distracted by other emotions, such as pain and fear, or by simply lacking lust to begin with. *'Mero Mero Merrow:' Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launches a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" (lust) hit by this beam will be turned into a stone statue (i.e. petrified). The beam's effect can be blocked if the target doesn't have any lust for Hancock, either by focusing on other emotions (such as intense pain) or simply being ignorant (it had no effect on Luffy because he's not attracted to her). This attack seems not to kill targets, but rather put them in a form of stasis, however any affected persons' body can be destroyed, due to the fact that it is stone. **'Awaken:' Hancock blows a kiss at a person or persons previously turned to stone by Mero Mero Merrow, which causes small hearts that wash over them and restore them to their normal state. *'Pistol Kiss:' Hancock blows a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. This attack doesn't petrify her opponent, but instead causes blunt trauma upon impact. *'Slave Arrow:' Hancock breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart; similar to her Pistol Kiss, but much bigger. She then pulls the heart back with a hand and, with a pop like that of a bubble, hundreds of arrows, tipped and fletched with a stylized heart design, shoot out and barrage her opponent(s) before petrifying them; the sheer number of arrows makes this move particularly difficult to evade. This technique not only petrifies anyone and anything that it hits, but somehow manages to freeze them in place, regardless of whether or not they were in motion or not (even if they were falling down when they were hit), to the extent that she even stopped cannonballs in their tracks. *'Perfume Femur:' Hancock does a handstand and spins around in order to deliver a series of kicks. Anything she hits, including inanimate objects like swords and animate objects such as people, instantly turn into stone and, in turn, break from the sheer force of her kicks. It's likely that she hits the opponent with her thigh as "femur" is the thigh bone. Note: Not to be confused with the Will Smith character of the same name. Others Notable Victories: Tsunade (Naruto (The Universe)) Tsunade's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: [ Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Chi Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Hax Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Aura Users Category:Unknown Tier